Winter Paradise
by sparkywow
Summary: Lee Kyuhyun, seorang namja dengan masa lalu yang kelam bertemu dengan Kim Yesung, namja berandal dan playboy yang dapat merubah hidupnya


_November 2012_

This year's first snow.

Salju pertama yang jatuh tahun ini, berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai tanah dengan indahnya.

Seorang namja manis sedang mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertautan satu sama lain di depan dada, memejamkan mata, meminta sebuah keajaiban terjadi kepadanya tahun ini.

**Kediaman Lee**

_"Hae-ah! Pestanya sangat seruuu! Woohoooo! Ayo cari yeoja-yeoja cantik dan seksi lagi!" _Teriak seorang namja berambut merah yang bernama Zhoumi.

Di rumah seorang Lee Donghae sedang diadakan pesta besar-besaran. Tidak untuk merayakan apapun, hanya karena seorang Lee Donghae, namja playboy dan memiliki reputasi buruk di distrik mewah di Seoul ini ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya kembali ke luar negeri. Namja borjouis itu pun langsung mengadakan pesta besar-besar an di rumahnya yang memang sangat besar, dengan teman-teman 1 sekolahnya yang sama borjouisnya.

Dan pesta tersebut biasanya digunakan mereka untuk mencari yeoja-yeoja cantik dan seksi, dan yang akan mereka permainkan.

Keempat namja menawan tersebut sedang duduk di depan meja bar dan sedang menikmati mocktail mereka, dengan dentuman musik yang sangat keras dan lampu putar warna-warni yang semakin menghidupkan suasana pesta tersebut.

Terlihat beberapa yeoja dalam pakaian maid berjalan membawa beberapa minuman di sebuah nampan.

_"Ya, Hae-ah, apakah dia seorang yeoja? Dia terlihat sangat manis!"_ Ujar Yesung, namja berkepala besar yang duduk di sebelah Zhoumi, Donghae dan Sungmin, yang langsung menolehkan ketiga kepala mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk Yesung.

Terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi kelewat manis yang baru saja memasuki pintu utama yang tingginya 3 meter tersebut, lalu menatap bingung seisi rumahnya.

_"Ah, dia namdongsaeng ku, namanya Lee Kyuhyun" _ujar Donghae santai, dan langsung menuju ke arah Kyuhyun.

_"Kyu, darimana saja kau?"_

_"E-eh? Hyungie? Kenapa rumah kita jadi seperti ini?" _Jawab Kyu masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

_"Hyung sedang mengadakan pesta untuk teman 1 sekolah Kyu, dan bila kamu capek, langsung naik ke kamarmu dan tidur saja. Hyung tau, kamu pasti dari tempat itu kan? Cepatlah tidur!" _Ujarnya sedikit memaksa.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mem-pout-kan mulutnya kesal dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya di lantai 2. _'Hyung menghambur-hamburkan uang lagi! Kenapa orang itu susah sekali dinasehati, sih!' _Batinnya, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.

_"Adikmu, Hae-ah? Kenapa kami tidak tahu? Dan dia namja? Wow!" _Komentar Yesung, namja yang terkenal playboy itu. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya mengendus kesal.

_"Itu karena aku tak mau dia menjadi korbanmu, pabo! Meskipun aku seorang brengsek, aku masih sangat menyayangi dongsaeng-ku itu, dia namja yang sangat baik dan manis, kau tahu! Dan jangan sekali-sekali mendekati dia!" _Ucap Donghae yang sekarang sedang memberi deathglare gratisnya pada Yesung.

_"Ya! Meskipun dongsaeng-mu itu sangat manis, aku ini masih normal tau! Aku menyukai yeoja cantik berdada besar! YEOJA!" _Teriak Yesung kesal. Lalu ia mulai menapaki dance floor untuk menari bersama yeoja-yeoja cantik dan seksi.

Dan pesta itu pun berlanjut sampai pagi menjelang, dan membuat seorang Lee Kyuhyun menderita karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman dari dentuman musik yang amat keras itu.

Keesokan paginya

_"Hyuuuunggg! Ayo bangun! Kita akan terlambat ke sekolah!" _Teriak Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk membangunkan Donghae yang hanya tidur beberapa jam seusai berpesta kemarin malam. Kyu sudah berseragam rapi, dan menunggu hyungnya ini untuk bangun, tapi namja tersebut tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya dan hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

_"Hyuuunggg!" _Teriak Kyuhyun lagi, tepat di telinga Donghae, dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae bangun dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

_"Iya, iya Kyu! Hyung bangun sekarang! Kau puas?" _Tanyanya sedikit membentak dengan kesal dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah hyungnya yang kelewat manja itu.

Donghae adalah namja yang sangat playboy, nakal, punya reputasi buruk, senang berkelahi, namun ia sangat sangat menyayangi namdongsaengnya satu-satunya, Kyuhyun. Ia akan menuruti semua mau Kyuhyun, dan ia akan menjadi sangat bertanggung jawab bila itu mengenai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayangi hyungnya yang berbeda 1 tahun dengannya itu dan senang mengurusnya apabila tuan muda Lee tersebut tidak bisa dibujuk oleh maid-maidnya untuk bangun.

Berbeda 180 derajat dengan hyungnya, Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang sangat manis, baik hati, pintar, dan memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik di distrik tersebut. Kedua kakak-beradik ini dikenal sebagai saudara teraneh se-distrik ini.

Mereka berdua bersekolah di SM High School, sebuah sekolah elite dengan murid-murid yang sangat kaya. Namun ada juga yang masuk karena beasiswa, yang berarti orang itu amat sangat pintar, dan hingga sekarang hanya ada sangat sedikit orang yang mendapatkan beasiswa dari semenjak 40 tahun lalu sekolah ini dibangun. Tahun ini, hanya ada 2 namja yang kelewat pintar yang mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut.

Di SM High School

Dua orang namja berlari melewati koridor yang sudah sepi karena beberapa menit yang lalu bel sudah berbunyi. Kyuhyun menuju kelasnya di lantai 3, yang merupakan tempat kelas 1 berada, sedang Donghae langsung menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 1.

_'Sial! Sial! Gara-gara hyung aku jadi disuruh bebersih sepulang sekolah kan! HUH! Awas saja kau hyung! Tidak ada pencuci mulut untukmu malam ini!' _Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya dan sekarang sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan berjalan di koridor sekolah karena dia diusir oleh Park Sonsaem yang memang sedang badmood pagi ini. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang yang tidak sengaja sedang berjalan-jalan dengan maksud membolos pelajaran pertama ini melihatnya dan tertawa kecil. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menatap orang tersebut dan mukanya langsung memerah dengan sempurna.

_'Yesung-hyung' _batinnya.

Namja bernama Yesung itu menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menjabat tangan Kyuhyun

_"Annyeong, Yesung imnida. Kamu Lee Kyuhyun adik Donghae itu kan?" _Ujarnya dengan senyum yang amat sangat menawan.

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu dan mengangguk kecil.

_"Kenapa kau berada di luar Kyunnie?" _Tanya Yesung lagi, yang sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah

_"E-eh? Ky-Kyunnie? Ah, aku diusir oleh Park Sonsae karena telat tadi. Sunbae sendiri?" _Tanyanya, masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

_"Aku membolos, dan tatap aku apabila sedang bicara denganku Kyunnie, dan jangan panggil aku Sunbae, cukup panggil hyung saja. Yesung-hyung, arra?" _Cerocosnya sambil menatap mata Kyu dalam.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap hanya bisa pasrah dan bertambah merah melihat ke dua obsidian yang sangat mendominasi tersebut.


End file.
